Title
Titles are an in-game representation of the achievements of your character or account. Some titles describe the character, and some describe the account. You can display only one title at a time, although you can have several titles that you are working towards concurrently. Each title has its own title progression bar that is displayed in the Hero Window. Account-Based Titles These titles are given to all characters on the same account. ; Champion : Granted to an account that has won 50 high-rated GvG battles. ; Gladiator : Granted to an account that has 25 winning streaks of 10 consecutive wins in the Random Arenas or Team Arenas maps. Fame-based Titles Character-based titles These titles are given to a single specific (PvE) character. Skill based titles ; Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 90 elite skills. ; Adept Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 135 elite skills. ; Advanced Skill Hunter : Granted to a character who has acquired 180 elite skills. Exploration based titles ; Exploration of Tyria/Cantha : Character-specific, based on how much of the the Tyrian/Canthan map is explored. : Notes: All areas that do show up on the main map of Tyria/Cantha count for this title. This excludes areas without a map, like The Underworld, The Fissure of Woe, the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings and the Dragon's Lair mission. Also excluded are areas with a seperate map, like PvP content that is located on the Battle Isles or Pre-Searing. However, PvP arenas that are located in Tyria, like the Ascalon Arena and the Shiverpeak Arena do count. Old tyrian arenas, that are no longer reachable count too, however there is a little leeway granted for reaching these titles. Players do not have to actually uncover every last corner of the map to reach 100%. Mission based Titles ; Protector of Tyria : Character-specific, based on completion of all 25 of the Tyrian missions and bonuses (note that this includes the Doppelganger battle). ; Protector of Cantha : Character-specific, based on master-level completion of all 13 of the Canthan missions. Drinking Titles ; Drunkard : Granted to a character who has spent 1000 minutes drunk. ; Incorrigible Ale-Hound : Granted to a character who has spent 10000 minutes drunk. Chest opening Titles ; Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 100 high-end chests. ; Adept Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 250 high-end chests. ; Advanced Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 550 high-end chests. ; Expert Treasure Hunter : Granted to a character who has opened 1200 high-end chests. Identification Titles ; Seeker of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 100 rare items. ; Collector of Wisdom : Granted to a character who has identified 250 rare items. Experience Titles ; Survivor : Granted to a character who has reached 140,600 experience points without dying. ; Indomitable Survivor : Granted to a character who has reached 587,500 experience points without dying. ; Legendary Survivor : Granted to a character who has reached 1,337,500 experience points without dying. Faction Titles ; Friend of the Kurzicks : Granted to a character who has transfered 250,000 Kurzick faction to their alliance. ; Ally of the Kurzicks : Granted to a character who has transfered 550,000 Kurzick faction to their alliance. ; Friend of the Luxons : Granted to a character who has transfered 250,000 Luxon faction to their alliance. ; Ally of the Luxons : Granted to a character who has transfered 550,000 Luxon faction to their alliance. Title based Titles ; Kind Of A Big Deal : Granted to characters who have earned 5 titles at maximum level.